Avatar the last airbender : Revisioned
by alexrusso89
Summary: The Avatar Aang sets off on his journey to bring peace to the world. Joined by his friends known as Team Avatar, however they are hunted across the world and branded as pirates by the fire nation. Can they bring peace? Come aboard and find out.
1. Sokka aka the firstmate

( Hey guys Alexrusso89 here This story which features Avatar Aang with a rag tag group of friends who the fire nation refers to as pirates that follow him to the end of time. This is my version of the Avatar story and it has elements of both last airbender, Korra and One Piece in it. Thank You)

Embers

A young man with a arrow tattooed on his forehead arrives in ember, learning of a strong fighter that he decides will be his first mate. He finally found the strong person but he was held down to a post, against his will.

"I heard you were strong, want to join me." Said the skinny young man, with the arrow on his head. He wore a red vest with a yellow shirt, Kahki shorts, brown boots and a yellow hat. His confidence oozed with every word he spoke.

"Tsk yeah right, like I'll ever join you. Get lost, I got something to prove here" The man's intense gaze wouldn't go unnoticed by the young man, yet he remained determined.

"I heard they weren't going to let you go. They're going to execute you!" Exclaimed the young man.

"Let them, I doubt that damn shitty brat will have enough guts to do it."

"Tell you what, I'm breaking you out of here let me just find the keys!"

"Nobody asked you to do anything..." Despite his attempts, the young man was gone dashing towards the guards tower, leaving the man to himself once again.

"Well well well, how is our prisoner." A small boy who was the son of the fire solider commander went inside the prison yard and ate some food right at the face of the prisoner. "You really didn't think I'll let you go did you?" Lines of rifleman stood in a line pointing their guns at the prisoner.

His grip tightened trying to break his cuffs.

"Zippo you useless brat..." Said the prisoner, cursing the existence of the little shit.

"Haha! Okay get ready! Aim! Fire!" The line of soldiers shot at the helpless prisoner, yet they missed the young man returning back from his mission of retrieving the keys to the cuffs.

The man with a smile on his face, he deflected them back to the fire soldiers.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Screamed the man. "I found your keys!" He then uncuffed the prisoner. The prisoner smiled under his scarf and rubbed his wrist. He stood up standing beside the young man as a powerful foe emerged amongst the fallen marines.

"Who the hell do you think you are! I am Captain Morgan! My law is absolute! Power is absolute! Justice will prevail!"

The young captain drew back both of his arms and launched them at the fire captain. "Air bazooka!"

Despite the amazing launch of the attack, the Fire Captain blocked the attack by raising his solid metal axe.

"Absolute justice will prevail! I am Captain Morgan you fool!"

Captain Morgan

Fire Captain ( also really good rum)

"I'm Aang the Avatar! And this is my first mate... uh what's your name again?" Aang looked puzzled at his new team member.

Aang

The Avatar

0 beri

The man thought to correct the young captain yet he went with his gut, 'first mate huh? Yeah I'll take that.' "My name is Sokka, of the Water tribe, first mate of Avatar Aang." With the announcement of his name, Sokka launched them at Morgan, left arm connecting with the axe and the right arm connected right at the jaw.

Morgan let out a loud groan loosing footing. Sokka's attack was immediately followed by Aang's Air Bazooka, effectively knocking the Fire Captain out of consciousness. Zippo ran away immediately yelling something about getting revenge while the rest of the Fire solider's drop their weapon raising their arm in surrender.

Sokka

Water tribe

Firstmate of Avatar Aang

0 beri

"Wow you're strong, I knew it! Shishi" Aang said with a smile.

"You're not so bad yourself...Avatar." Said Sokka while he fixed his scarf around his mouth. Oblivious to him, an exciting, tragic, and wonderful adventure awaits him.

That day the legend of Avatar Aang spread wide throughout the Earth Kingdom, as the Fire Nation had branded Aang and Sokka as pirates.

Meanwhile in the Fire Nation Captial City

"Where are my Elite!" Yelled the Fire Lord. He caused tremble among those present.

"They are on their way!" Replied one of the people who are witnessing Fire Lord's anger.

"Where are they!" Fire Lord Ozai raised his hands and set fire to the body of the poor person.

'Phoenix King' Ozai

Ozai

Fire Lord

"We are here, you can stop worrying now. What did you need from us?" Asked Tay Li. Her presence immediately became apparent as soon as she came inside the room.

Tay Li

Ozai's Elite

700 Million Beri

"Shut it, It is what our Lord Needs." Said the woman right behind Tay Li. She also emitted the same amount of pressure as Tay Li.

"Why are you such a nuisance Mai?" Asked Tay Li.

Mai

Ozai's Elite

760 Million Beri

"My Elite, finally you have arrived." Fire Lord Ozai retreated back to his throne while retaining his gaze to the other person present for the meeting. "My daughter, you will not say anything?" The woman remained aloof, retaining her gaze at the window. Her arms are crossed. "Very well you three go and take Airbender Island from the wretched White Lotus."

"Right away, but do you know what we're up against." Asked Mai.

"No need brother, that's why we have Azula...hey where did she go?" Said Tay Li. The two looked for their leader yet she was already on her way out of the room.

"Her observation haki being so strong, she can already see minutes in advance." Said Mai

"Yeah."

Azula

Fire lord's Daughter

Ozai's Elite

1 Billion Beri

What you guys think? Leave a review please.

Team Avatar ( Using One Piece currency cause why not)

Aang•0 Beri•Embers

Sokka•0 beri•Embers


	2. Toph the earth bender

Well well well what do we have here?" Asked the a menacing man as he approached the duo. He was wearing a black military attire and twirled his knives in his hands. "What do you have for me here?"

"Oh master Chin, I brought a gift for you here." Said a woman who had short black hair, she wore a green mid drift tank top with gold highlights, green and gold tights, black high boots and black gloves, she also had Bret Hart like sunglasses

Chin the Conqueror

Earth Kingdom

15 Million Beri

"Great job my sweet, I always knew I could count on you." Chin slowly approach the cage in which Sokka was encased. "What say you prisoner?"

"Blehhhh!" Sokka mocked the clown by sticking his tongue out.

"Why you little piece of..." Chin put his face right in front of the cage. "Wanna die kid?!" He said in the most menacing voice possible.

Sokka got a hold of Chin's face with both his hands, grasping them tightly. Then he retracted his head so far that it surprise the young woman. Then as soon as he released, Sokka's head made contact with Chin's helpless face causing a loud bang.

"Captain Chin!" Yelled one of his subordinate.

"Shut up you fools!" Chin regained his composure and stood just a few feet from the cage, this time with caution. "You damn demon brat, you're going to get it now! Introducing, special cannon!" A giant cannon was revealed from under a clothe. "Get ready now you bastard! Light her up boys!"

Chin's subordinate immediately complied lighting the fuse of the cannon. The countdown began, yet Sokka remained smiling.

"Three, Two... bye bye!" The cannon fired causing a cloud of dust. This caused the girl who imprisoned Sokka to jump into action, she could not let this man die for her gain. But before she could run in front of the cannon ball, someone else beat him to it.

"Damn it.. I got lost." The smoke cleared and revealed Aang catching the cannonball in his hands, he threw it into the sky causing it to explode in the air. Everyone was surprise other than Sokka.

"Aang, its alright I knew you'd come eventually!" Sokka began to punch the metal cage and broke it into pieces. "Ahhh finally! Thanks for the help!" Sokka looked at the girl who trapped him, confusing her.

"Wait I didn't even do anything?" Replied the girl.

"Alright crew lets beat this clown up!" Aang stood in the middle with Sokka to his right and the girl to his left.

"Wait don't include me..."

"Don't bother lady, there's no point." Sokka cracked his fist and launched his boomerang at one of the cronies, while Aang got to work with another group.

"You! Betrayed me!" Chin exclaimed looking directly at the girl. Dai Shi, Wan Lei ! Get them!"

Dai Shi was a swordsman. He charge at the girl causing her to use her earth Bending. "I will make you bleed girl, from one swordsman to a bender!"

Dai Shi

Earth Kingdom sargent

7 million Beri

Wan Lei went for Sokka, riding his trusty lion. "Go Richie! Tear him to pieces!"

Wan Lei

Lion Tamer, Earth Kingdom

4 Million Beri

Meanwhile, Aang was face to face with Chin.

"You damn brat causing all this problem. Now I'll really kill you." Chin threw knives at Aang which he easily dodged.

"I can't lose here you know! Im the Avatar!" Aang launched a punch at Chin which he easily dodged, using his earth bending Chin circled behind Aang and cut him in the arms.

"Whoa weird!" Aang did not flinch and he punched Chin away.

"I got to admit, you're strong, but you're no match for me, do you know that my head is worth 15 million beri kid, you're as good as dead." Chin laughed.

But yet again he did not move a muscle, his eyes fixated on Chin. " Air...

"It's no use kid! How are you going to hit me!"

"Pistol!" Aang aimed right at Chin's crotch, hitting them right on the mark.

Chin's face turned into a dark shade of red as he screamed in agony. . He then looked up at Aang ready to curse him but was met with a barrage of punches.

"Air Gatling!" This effectively knocked the conqueror of his feet and caused him to pass out.

Aang won this battle. "I wonder how my friends are doing."

Meanwhile Sokka was barely breaking a sweat as Wan Lei was barely any trouble for him. The giant lion was a nuisance but it was no trouble at all. He disposed of the duo by knocking them out with a punch. He breathed out a sigh of relief as his quick victory made him feel a little bit better. "Atleast I'm not too tired. Wonder how everyone else is doing." Sokka began to walk away from the fight, Wan Lei and Richie were on top of each other passed out from the uneven battle.

Lastly, Dai Shi drew his sword against a worthy opponent. The woman he was battling was skilled making it a difficult victory.

"I got to admit, you're giving me a bit of trouble. Do you have a name before I kill you?"

"Yeah my name is Toph Beifong. I guess I'm allied with the Avatar now." Toph let out a sigh as she might as well ally herself with this strong people, making her escape and end goal, easier.

Toph Beifong

Earth Bender, Avatar pirates

0 beri

His blade clashed with the earth she was using once more as this time Toph would gain an advantage by being a Earth Bender.

Aang and Sokka arrived as soon as Toph gained the upper hand, smacking Dai Shi across the chest with a boulder. Toph won the battle.

"Great job, I'm Aang and this is my first mate Sokka, by the way what can you do?" Asked Aang.

"Umm I guess I am a Earth Bender."

"Great welcome!"

"Yo Captain, the Avatar activity here is well maintained. No problem at all." Said a man who wore a white vest, his tofa in his hands.

James

Team Rocket Vice-Captain

"Great job, you can take the rest of the day off." The woman was looking outside her open office window. Her eyes remained ablaze by the prospect of a possible conflict coming her way. She kept her eyes to the sky as the weather was telling her more than any one else could understand.

"Okay I'll be at the bar, you know where to find me Captain." James made his exit. Leaving the woman to herself.

"Hmm looks like today's weather is going to be snow." The woman raised her weapon, she twirled it releasing a weather egg which she threw to the sky, suddenly the weather changed from sunny into snow.

"There you go Ba Sing Se, here's a little snow courtesy of your local team rocket captain Jesse" She said to no one in particular yet smiling to herself as she did a favor for the Ba Sing Se citizens.

Jesse

Team Rocket Captain


	3. Katara part 1

This was not supposed to happen. Every second of the plan was carefully crafted, no possible room for it to go wrong. The time, the location, the circumstances that began to unravel: it was perfect. And then he had to fuck it all up. She cursed ever doubting this pirate. Assuming he would be like any other man she had slipped away from before was her first mistake. The reality was that this was not in fact a man, this was a monster. He was the predator and she was the prey. And the predator always finds a way to be one step ahead of the kill. When and where he found that extra step Katara would never know.

She was pinned up against the cold wall by the pirate's long sword. Lucky for her it was still in its scabbard. Her neck and arms press tightly against the wall, but he positioned it a way where she was still able to breath properly. The captain had remained silent this whole time, but his complacent smirk was telling her everything.

Did you really think you could escape from me?

She hated how he positioned her face. No choice but to stare into those demented eyes of his. The dark circles surrounding them only intensify the look he was giving her. They called him the Surgeon of Death for a reason and Katara had a sick feeling she was about to find out why. The moment he caught Monet her heart was beating like crazy. With all the adrenaline rushing though her, it didn't take long to lose her cool.

"I demand you let me go this instant!"

Her sudden outburst earned a certain responds from the captain. She could hear a soft chuckle slip from his slightly parted lips.

"I mean it! Or—"

"Or you'll what?" interrupted the dark captain.

"I'll scream!"

She knew it wasn't much of a threat, but the water bender was shit out of ideas at this point. Her crew always feared her boisterous screams so there was a chance this plan might work.

"If you intend to do so, Katara, I will have to find a way to keep you quite."

She didn't realize how close their faces were at this point. Their noses were practically touching and she could feel his warm breath upon her lips. All these proposals were backfiring quick. It was obvious he was curious on her next course of action. As freaked out as she was Katara made sure to keep herself somewhat composed. There was no way in hell she was going to let this bastard get the best of her.

"There's no reason for you to keep me here."

The relaxed smirk on Armon's face was quickly turning into something much more mischievous.

"I disagree."

Katara stopped her breathing for a second. She was just digging herself a deeper hole.

"If that's the case why am I here?"

"You're my hostage."

"But I came to you willingly. I don't think that counts."

She could hear another deep chuckle making its way out.

"I don't think you fully understand the meaning of the word hostage. It doesn't matter how I gained possession over you, you remain mine until I get what I want."

Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing. What kind of ransom was this lunatic putting over her head? As much as she wanted to ask, the possible answers were scaring her shitless.

Lost in her train of thought Katara failed to notice the captain spacing himself from her. Sliding a hand off his sword he slips it into his jacket's right pocket. Out from the hidden compartment came a gleaming syringe filled with some mysterious light blue substance. He brought the needle up capturing her attention once again.

"Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way, your choice."

The brown-haired water bender could feel fangs developing from her frustration. How dare that asshole! If he was going to hold her hostage she wasn't going without a fight. She brought up her right leg and gave him one of her best kicks.

"Fuck you," she spat out.

She felt a sharp jab in her neck. Before Katara even had time to react her sight was going fuzzy. His eyes looked more serene as he released her, allowing her to drop into his arms. Only a few more seconds and she would lose complete consciousness. Her heart ached. It had been so long since she had felt this kind of betrayal. To think that for one moment she honestly thought he was one of the good guys. This was the very man that saved her life! But this was no ordinary man, this was a monster. A monster that was still very much the enemy.


	4. Katara part 2

As Katara began to gain consciousness she was having a difficult time knowing if she was even fully awake. All that welcomed her in this world was blanket of darkness and a sharp chill in her bones. At this point she knew it really didn't matter. Either way she would still trapped in a hellish nightmare. She could feel her jaw clenching and her teeth grinding against her sore tongue. Holding back any frustrated screams she could feel building up in her chest.

Wherever she was it was obvious this was not going to be an easy place to escape. There was absolutely no light seeping in. The room had no windows and the only door must be hidden from her view. The temperature was moderately cool so chance were she was somewhere near the bottom of the sub. Although the likeliness of escaping was looking rather slim, it didn't discourage her one bit. Disrupting the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom left and right, Monet had mastered the art of escape at a very young age.

That bastard has no idea what he's up against.

Katara had a difficult time feeling the rest of her body. Whatever Armon injected her with was keeping her temporally paralyzed from the neck down. It was giving her plenty of time to bitterly reminisce how she even got in this fine mess in the first place. She cursed Tonraq's name over and over in her head. Why did she have to choose a captain that only had a taste for trouble?

Katara found herself lying back on the cold operating table preparing for the worst. Wearing only her bikini top and bottom, the cool metal surface brought her no comfort as she anxiously waited for Armon. He was inspecting every inch of her left arm. All this waiting was finally getting to her. This was cruel and unusual punishment and she wasn't going to stand for it! And in her case, both figuratively and literally.

"What are earth are you doing over there?" growled the brown haired woman. "Why are you taking so long?"

The surgeon took a moment to look up at her. He could tell how frazzled the young lady had become awaiting his examination. Armon had to admit he found her facial expressions rather amusing. Perhaps he could enjoy a bit more fun for the time being. He turned his head back down towards the arm he was observing.

"I'm debating whether or not I should take your bending."

Did Katara hear this man right?

"W-what?!" squeaked the Water Bender.

"You would be surprised how much money one could make for taking your bending."

"You wouldn't dare!"

The surgeon placed her left arm down and reached for her right one. As he inspected the dangling arm Armon retorted against her doubt.

"You should really do your research before jumping onboard somebody's ship. You never know what kind of demons people carry from their past."

It was very true. The "Surgeon of Death" had a dark reputation well before hitting his "Supernova" status. Armon was no stranger to the business of the Underworld. Especially when it came to the dealings of the Black Market. The Organ Trade was a natural fit for the Anti Bending revolution. True, he had not been involved of the Organ Trade for quite some time...but she didn't know that.

"You're not really going to—"

"I suppose in your case, no. Selling you whole and intact I could fetch a fair better price."

Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this man really such a monster?

"You sick bastard! You would really do this?"

Armon paused his inspection and turned towards the water bender.

The captain smiled and let out a low chuckle.

"Something tells me during these last sis months you didn't bother to gather up any information in the happenings of the World. Am I correct?"

Katara felt a sweat drop fall down her forehead. He had her there. Sure she was a little behind when it came to World news, but so what? What did that have to do with his capture?

"It would be very foolish for me not to since i have trading with both the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdoms. They have bigger problems to deal with then me."

Katara turned completely white. She couldn't believe it! This man was going to sell and take her bending? It took her few moments to gather back all her thoughts.

"Then why would someone capture me? To sell me in an auction house?"

"Unlikely. No auction house would take you. Your Bounty too high for any auction house to obtain you. You would cause them too much trouble," explained Armon "This aside, bounty hunters are sometimes sent on "private missions"…if the price is right, that is."

"So someone paid this bounty hunter to capture me?"

"Not sure. Perhaps."

Armon appeared indifferent from the thought. In the world no one is safe and everyone plays dirty.

"There's a good chance someone did!"

"I wouldn't be so sure. You're not getting out of such this bind," declared Armon, looking down at her right arm once again. "I'm afraid I cannot say the same for you."

Katara let out a small huff. She realized what kind of man she was dealing with. All this "organ trade" talk in the air it was clear she was dealing with a businessman. And one thing Katara pride herself in was talking business. She was business beast!

"I see... so how does 16,000,000 beli sound about now?"

Armon slowly walked towards the operating table. He hovered above her, locking his dark eyes with her big bright ones.

"16 million is just a starting price in the Underworld. What The Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom are willing to pay and what the water tribes are willing to pay are two very different things. The Fire Nation is much more willing to pay a hefty price for a coveted capture."

Katara could feel the Armon's gloved hand cup her chin, tracing his smooth fingers down the edge of her jaw.

"Yes, I believe I could make a fortune with you."

"Is that what you want? Money? Is that why you captured me?"

Pulling his hand from her face, he gave his head a little shake.

"Money? No, that's not what I want at all."

"What do you want?"

Katara choked to get the words out. It was a question she was dreading to ask but desperately needed answer to. Why did Armon D. Law take her hostage?

"Bending."

"What?"

"I want to take away your Bending."

Katara had never been so confused in her whole life! What on earth was this lunatic babbling about?

"I don't understand."

Armon just turned away.

"Why are you doing this?" screamed Katara.

Armon ignored her cries and continued his inspections in silence. Katara didn't know how much more she could take. She tried twisting and turning on the operation table, but it was no use. Tight straps held her torso down and it was hopeless for her to escape. All the tears she fought to hide were now trickling down her cheeks. She was frustrated and frighten beyond belief.

"When Tonrag finds you he's going to rip you to shreds," spat out Katara. "You will not get away with this!"

This comment earned another head rise from Armon. She had his attention once again. He turned and looked towards the operating table once more.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes. He WILL come and believe me, you are no match for him."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You are confident your Cheif will find you?"

"Definitely."

"How?"

"How what?

"How can he save you we are deep in Earth Kingdom terroritry."

"You left survivors."

The woman had a point. There was a chance Melina and her north water tribe crew would spread the word of what had happened in Gaoling. they would quickly learn about her capture.

"True. But how will he find you? It's pretty difficult to track down a submarine."

Katara didn't even flinch at such a comment. She held her head firm.

"Mark my words. They will find me."

Armon couldn't help but smirk at the brown haired woman. He hiked an eyebrow as he stroke the small patch of dark hair on his chin.

"The faith astonishes me. I must say, its quite admirable, Katara-ya."

Katara held her breath. She couldn't tell the doctor was being genuine with his remarks or just mocking her. The Water bender wouldn't dare allow him to injure her pride. The woman was ready for anything he would throw her way.

"Very well"

Anything but that! Kataa did not expect him to react like that! Her jaw dropped in shock!

"What?"

"We will arrive in Omashu in two days'," announced Armon" I will take your bending there and then we will decide what happens with you"

Katara couldn't believe her ears! Was this mad man for real? Katara wiggled her knees, feet, and toes. Things were beginning to look bright again.

"However, this is not a "negotiation"…this is a test of will, a test of destiny. Understood?"

Katara gritted her teeth. Right when things were looking up Armonhad to bring her back to reality.

"Why?!"

"For your sake," muttered Armon, " I hope the water tribe does get you back."

"Consider this your last and final warning," informed Armon, grabbing his long sword off the table. "If you act up again your Water Tribe will find you…and he will find you in pieces spread across the World."

"You heartless bastard," hissed out Katara, freeing herself from the straps holding her down.

The Surgeon of Death just smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

"You are one to talk, " stated Armon, turning towards the exit. "You are really one to talk."

And after such a haunting remark Katara's was sure her heart skipped a beat. If she had one, that is.


	5. Aang vs Amon, Katara the water bender

"There comes a time when a man has to stand and fight. That time is when his friends or dreams are laughed at" Usopp

"Damn storm, we need to stop somewhere!" Exclaimed Sokka as he tried to navigate their stolen Fire nation Ship.

"Aye, where to then?" Asked Aang who was too busy eating the ship!/ food supply into nothing.

"Omashu coming up. We can stay there for a little bit until this storm calms down." Replied Sooka, while he was checking her compass and maps.

"We better not stay there long, I don't know how I can stop the Fire Nation from here!" Aang said with a mouthful of food.

Toph on the other hand, stood in front of the ship, sagely thinking to herself. She path wasn't expected to be here, yet here she is. Helping a man who she barely knows, travelling with the Avatar who is even more of a stranger.

"Land ho!" Screamed Toph shaking the thoughts to the back of his mind.

"That's it, Omashu!" Screamed Sokka, glad that his navigation skill was still up to standards.

"Alright! Let's go!" Aang jump from the ship towards the island, leaving his two crew members to themselves.

The duo looked at one another and face palm. "Damnit ." They said at the same time.

Aang landed on the island, stretching his legs ad they have been at sea for a couple of days. What caught Aang's attention was that despite the thunderstorm, there was a fire in what he assumed was the village of the island. He immediately ran in that general direction.

Before he could reach the village, Aang was hit with a giant thunderbolt, causing him to stop. Though it was a direct hit, he was unfazed.

"What was that?" Aang checked his body if there was any damage, there was non.

"Foolish mortal, you dare enter my land! You will leave or you will face my wrath!" Screamed an omnipotent voice.

Aang looked around where the voice was coming from. "Yeah I'm The Avatar, so what of it?"

"Then you shall die mortal!" This time Aang was nearly hit with consecutive lightning bolt. "Look pal, I don't know what's your problem here but I'm just here to wait out the storm. Now come out and fight me!"

"What the hell are you...and wait, you're not with those Anti Bending bastards?" Said the voice.

"What? I'm the Avatar Who the hell is the Anit Bending?"Aang began to laugh from the name.

"Oh... well I apologize I guess. I hope you're not lying to me or you will really face my wrath." This time the voice had a face, and the man revealed himself from behind the ditch.

"Alright you want to fight!" Aang readied his fist, while the man raised his hands up in surrender.

"Look I thought you were one of those Anti Bending revolution, they set fire to the village and are going to take some water bender's Bending." Said the man.

Aang drop his fist and smiled at the stranger. "Wait what do you mean..."

"They're doing what?." Toph finally caught up with Aang, with Sokka not too far behind.

The man raised his swiftly raised his hands to launch another attack but stopped when Aanf announced who they were.

"Oh this is Sokka, and that's Toph. They're my friends, the fire nation says they're my crew mates!" Said Aang.

"But..."

"So we need to stop this Anti bending revolution, So where's thy hiding?" Asked Sokka as he scanned the area.

"They're not hiding, they said tomorrow they would take Miss Katara's water bending by force." Replied the man, showing fear.

The next day

"Well then?" But Toph would not be able to answer Sokka as a plethora of black suited people arrived as expected.

"Anti Bending Revolution I assume?" Said Sokka.

"What's it to yah!" Said one of the men.

"Well this morning, really nothing, you're all our punching bags." Sokka jumped ahead, he began to mow the enemies as if they were grass.

Toph froze for a minute, amaze by the man's skill, yet she would also like to join the action. So Toph charged at the enemy gracefully summoning boulder's one per enemy.

"Sir sir!" Someone from the very back of the black suited people was yelling at a den den mushi. "We got a problem here! Help us! They're strong! Sir help!"

"No matter, I will force that bending from Katara. I am Amon leader of the Anti bending revolution, I will be your end."

Amon

Anti Bending Revolution

14million Beri

"How you planning on doing that?" Asked Aang but he was met with two enemies charging at him causing him to lose his footing.

"Sham and Buchi, kill this fool." Said Amon to the two new arrival. Sham was a skinny fellow who had cat like features while Buchi was a big fellow who also hat cat like features.

"Don't underestimate me!" Aang charged at Amon carrying wind gusts in his hands, throwing them at Amon, but the intellectual man, only second in IQ to Ozai, easily dodged the half ass attack and cut Aang's waist.

Aang grasp his side and fell back a little bit, Amon was no cake walk, he was quick, agile and smart. But Aang was the Avatar. So this time Aang still charged at Amon, same result with Amon dodging and aiming at Aang's side, though time, Aang uppercuts at the same time as Amon is about to strike Aang, causing Amon to launched into the air, crashing with a thud not far from Aang.

Amon eventually passed.

Toph had a hold of both Sham and Buchi's head and slammed them against each other. All they had were their flexibility from being cat's wannabe and all.

"You done?" Asked Aang.

"Yea" Toph shrugged and the duo walked towards the village.

This left Sokka with Katara.

"What do you want brat, why did you stay."

"You're strong, evil, but strong. So lend me your strength."

"Join you? Like I would ever."

"Seriously sister"

"I still don't see your point."

"See, that bald kid that just helped save you? Hes the Avatar and me and Toph are helping him, but we could use your skills. So I'm extending an offer join us and help the Avatar."

"After what I've done here...you still extend me this offer." Katara was still on her knees.

"Your a good person sis, just lost in your ways. So I'm giving you something to do, to look forward to. What do you say?"

Katara let out a long sigh.

In the village, Aang and Toph were already being fed so much that they could not eat any longer. Solka arrived at the scene of the celebration and immediately went to eat all the food.

"Aang im grateful you helped my sister, Everyone I'd like to introduce you to my sister Katara, she's a water bender."

"Ok." Aang still spoke with his mouth full. Though Merry simply ignored this.

"Well I had a talk with Sokka, I would loke to join you guys if that's ok.".

"Awesome!" Aang yelled with his mouth still full of food. Katara joined the trio while Sokka and Topj continued to shake there heads but was laughing regardless. Yeah these are great people, said Katara to herself. Katara had long brown hair, she wore a blue mid drift tank top, blue mini skirt, black knee high boots and blue gloves

Katara

Water Bender extremist

0 beri

Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom

"Please no.. don't kill me!" A man was running away from someone, someone terrible.

He was weaving through the forrest area trying to escape the Fire Bender.

No matter how fast he ran, he felt like there was no use, it was hopeless in his mind.

Then he tripped and began to roll all over the place, finally stopping when a man's foot met his face.

"Please don't kill me." It was four people surrounding the poor man, who was sure to meet his end.

"You've angered me, any last words." Said the man standing before the escapee.

The escapee knew he had no way put as death was inevitable. So with his last ounce of courage he yelled. "You will fail!" The man met his end by burning to death.

From a distance a man looked, not that far away.

"Was that really necessary?..." Asked the man, amazed by his grandson's skill.

Zuko

Fire Bender, Fire Nation prince


End file.
